


Memories

by Random_Soul



Series: Aaron Burr x Hamilsquad [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone's old, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy?, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Not Really Character Death, One Big Happy Family, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Soul/pseuds/Random_Soul
Summary: At the age of 92, Aaron decides to keep their memories alive.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/Everyone, Aaron Burr/Hamilsquad
Series: Aaron Burr x Hamilsquad [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586617
Comments: 11
Kudos: 90





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really sad and it's not angst. I view that as a fluff. It's about people celebrating those who have gone. And everyone lived a full life, they just died of old age. I don't know how to label this. I thought it was really cute.

"He smiled at me and, I must admit I feared for my life. Whenever he went to convince someone, he'd get the same look in his eye. That's how I knew, if I liked it or not, I was gonna go on that business trip to England." Aaron pauses, coughing into his arm. He sighs, smiling.

"Alexander wouldn't let anyone get to him. I swear, he always got his way when he was really passionate about it." A girl near the back raised his hand. Aaron's wrinkled face looks at the child on the floor. At the age of 92, he does everything slower. He is surrounded by children in his neighborhood, roughly 23 kids. 

"Yes, child?"

"Is it true that he said you can't die before him or he'll kill you?" Aaron laughs at the memory.

"Yes. After the others passed, Alex took me aside and looked at me. He told me that he will be the next to die. He said he will fight to stay alive, but I can't die before him. He's already called dibs." A young boy enters with a cup of tea. He sat down in front of Aaron and gives it to him.

"Can you tell us the story of the aquarium?"

"That story was thanks to John. You see, John was a sweetheart. He had curly hair, more freckles than the sky had stars, a golden heart, and a soft spot for marine life. There was an aquarium that, someone told John, was breaking laws. He took us out to go double-check. Well, a sea turtle was basically trapped in a little cage and John was angry. We asked the police if we'd be able to do anything. They said they can't investigate unless they have a reason. They also said that kidnapping animals is difficult to follow and a lot of them escape. It was a very obvious wink wink nudge nudge. So, that night, we broke into the aquarium. We grabbed the sea turtle and led him to our truck. John sat in the back as we drove to the sea, letting the turtle go. The police were called, shut down the place, and our charges were dropped. I tell you, it was a chore getting that thing out of its aquarium. We had to send Alex and me in because we're the smallest." The kids laughed. One raised their hand.

"What's with the angel cookies? I don't remember them much, but I do remember loving them."

"That was Lafayette's specialty. Laf was a french native who moved here for school. He was a baker and loved making anything. In college, he had to make a cookie for his baking class. To test himself, he said he'd make angel cookies, something he's never even had before. He attempted them in our dorm, but it really failed. It's an easier recipe, he just struggled. For two weeks, he's tweaked and changed the recipe to no avail. One day, it was successful. He made the best angel cookies with an original recipe. He got an A on the cookie and proceeded to make them for almost any event. He would mainly make them on the first day of December and give it out to you all. I remember after school, people would race towards the house and sit in our living room, eating them. That tradition stopped when Lafayette passed away, nine years ago. I still have the recipe, however. Perhaps one of you will pick it back up."

"My mom said that Lafayette was the best baker anyone has ever known. She also said that Hercules was the best mom there was. Is that true?"

"Yes. Hercules was the last you'd expect to be a motherly person. He was a muscular man that played football in school. His passion, however, was sewing. He knew tips and tricks for any situation. I remember a time where a woman came to our doorstep at three in the morning with a four-month-old. It was actually Dylan's mother. Dylan was always a sick child and, for a while there, we didn't know if he'd be able to make it. His mother was scared and Dylan was screaming. She tried everything. I got Hercules up and asked him what I should do. He walked downstairs and talked with Dylan's mother for a minute or two. Hercules took him, heated up a bottle of formula, and gave it to him. He laid on the couch with Dylan's ear on his heart after the bottle was gone. Hercules ran his fingers gently from his forehead to behind his ear. After a few minutes, Dylan calmed down and fell asleep. He offered to watch him for the rest of the night. Since then, everyone came over here for questions. Lafayette answered cooking questions, John answered animal questions, Hercules answered parenting questions, Alex answered foreign questions, and I answered cleaning questions. I also was put in charge of girls." Aaron smiled, remembering a time he sat a group of 15 teenage girls down and taught them how to remove blood stains. He also has fond memories of going to the park and sitting on a bench, braiding girls' hair and telling them stories. This small town was his home and he couldn't be happier to be here. It's been a rough few years, but everyone has helped him out. Ten years ago, Hercules died at the age of 86. Lafayette followed four years later and John followed them the year after that. Alex said he had to go next and he did, a mere five months after John. It's been just Aaron for the last five years. Soon, he's gonna go. For the past two hours, he's been retelling his stories to the neighborhood kids they all loved so much. On his desk is around 300 pages of all five of their lives. However, telling a story like this is the best way to pass it on. Aaron feels his life slowly drain from his body. He smiles at the sky.

"Have I told you how we met?"

"No, Mr. Burr. I don't think you've told us that one."

"Well, basically, I was walking in a bookstore during my Junior year of high school. My uncle needed me to grab a Bible for his church. As I was looking for the Kings James Version, I see movement out of the corner of my eye. Alex came running down the aisle and John ran behind him. He screamed "the power of Christ compels you" and proceeded to chuck a Bible at his head. He missed and hit me in the shoulder. They felt bad and took me out to eat. It was a few weeks after that I met Hercules and Lafayette. I had a bruise for a week." Aaron catches a glimpse of the other side. He smiles.

"It's time. Come. I wish to die in the same room as the others." The children get up, helping Aaron to his bedroom upstairs. In the center is a large bed. He lays down.

"On my desk is a book. It tells our story. Read it, share it, do what you wish with it. I love you all. 

I view you as my own children and I know for a fact the others did as well. Wherever you go in life, know you have a guardian angel watching. So, please, take your time. I'll see you on the other side." And with that, he closes his eyes. He opens them and stands up, looking around. He's thirty-two again and the area is white. He goes up to the beautiful mansion and steps in.

"This is not how I imagined the afterlife to be like."

"That makes five of us." Aaron wiped around, seeing the ones he loved. They pull him into a group hug and he cries.

He may have finally died, but this is the first time in over five years that he's felt alive.

~~~ten years later~~~

Susan races across the lawns and to the large house. As she gets there, she sees almost every child from the community come as well. As tradition goes, the smell of Angel cookies wafts through the air on this first of December. As tradition goes, they walk into the living room and sit on the floor. As tradition goes, they share the memories of those who have passed and tell them with smiles on their face, celebrating their lives. As tradition goes, Dylan, at the age of 24, walks in with a large book in his hands that was lovingly named the Book Of Life. As tradition goes, he sits down and lets them talk a little more. As tradition goes, a predesignated person raises their hand.

As tradition goes, they ask "will you tell us the story of the five guardian angels of our town?"

As tradition goes, Dylan responds with "well, it all started when the one named Aaron walked into a bookstore..."


End file.
